Morning Clarity
by seaoftrouble
Summary: The morning after Steve fractures his arm and Kono and Chin's Auntie passes, Steve is hungover and not exactly himself. WARNING Contains spanking of an adult.


A/N-I'm dedicating this to the lovely supergirl3684, whose stories and taste in TV shows inspire me. You're the best, girly!

It's eight in the morning, and commander Steve McGarrett is really regretting the sixth, seventh, and eighth beers he downed less than ten hours prior. It seemed like a good remedy to the dull aching in his recently fractured arm, at the time. Now the pounding in his head hurts worse than his arm and the light refracting through the glass walls and doors of Five-0 headquarters is making him rethink his appreciation of the airy, open design. He wished they could work out of the dark, quiet basement away from the sunshine and noise. Even Kono's usually pleasant laugh is making his head pound.

"Morning, boss" Kono,the only female member of the team, smiles as she greets her boss.

"Kono" Steve grumbles a reply. He just wants to get to his office, close the blinds and try to get some more sleep before some pressing case pops up.

"So I was thinking we could all grab some lunch at this new Sushi place that just opened up. I've been reading reviews and its supposed to be really good" Steve tries to pay attention to his younger team member, but her voice feels like a jackhammer in his head. He squints at the light he swears is reflecting off Kono's shirt and wonders why the hell she's wearing such an obnoxiousness bright orange blouse.

"Kono, please, just, shut up" Steve growls as he pushes past her. He doesn't see the hurt look on the young woman's face, or her cousin walking into the room as he enters his office and draws the blinds.

Steve is half asleep, slumped over his desk, when Chin Ho Kelly bursts into his office without knocking.

"Seven!" Chin barks. Steve lifts his head and blinks at the older man.

"Uggg, what?" the commander groans.

"You want to tell me why, exactly, you made my cousin cry?" Chin demands as he walks up to Steve's desk.

"What?" Steve asks as he rubs at his eyes. Steve doesn't know when Chin crossed the room, but suddenly the older man is at his side, his hand wrapped firmly around his bicep. The commander grunts in protest when he's hauled off his desk chair.

"You snapped at her, for no reason. You told her to shut up. Our Auntie died last night and the poor girl just wanted to have a nice lunch with her team to distract her from her grief, and you completely disrespected her" Chin lectures as Steve tries to keep himself upright.

"Chin, could you not talk so loud, my head is killing me" Steve complains, too hungover to fully realize what Chin is saying.

"Did you hear what I just said, Steven?" Chin asks with a good shake to the injured man.

"Yeah, yeah. I yelled at Kono. Sorry, I didn't realize she was so sensitive" Steve explained He just wanted Chin to go away so he could go back to sleep.

"Our Auntie died last night and Kono is really upset about it, and I won't let you treat her like that because you had too much to drink last night" Chin says and the emotion in his voice is so strong that Steve can't possibly overlook it.

"Chin, god—I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry" Steve says quietly, finally realizing what he had done. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, the guilt of hurting his friends only making the pain in his head worse.

"You're going to apologize to Kono, and then you're going home to sleep this off" Chin states, his hand still wrapped tightly around the younger man's good arm.

"I'll apologize to Kono, of course. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I'm not going home. I'll be fine" Steve argues. He doesn't like being told what to do. He knows he hurt Kono, and he was going to rectify that situation, but he wasn't going to be sent home, especially by someone he was the boss of.

"Excuse me?" Chin asks as he stares down the younger man. He had hoped Steve would have remembered the respect he had for him in the past. Clearly, his hangover was clouding his judgment.

"I answer to the governor, not to you, Chin. I'll talk to Kono later. Right now, I just want to sleep" Steve argued as he tried to pull out of the other man's grip.

Chin laughed, without humor in his voice, as he pushed Steve down over his desk. Steve was cursing himself for not being able to move. The aches and shakiness combined with his broken arm took away any advantages his SEAL training had afforded him. Chin had him pinned.

"Is that so? Maybe you don't remember that your actions have consequences, Steven. I think maybe you need a reminder" Chin said. Steve's only response was a panicked grunt. He knew what was coming.

Chin brought his hand down hard and fast on the the commander's backside. Steve tried to squirm away, but Chin had his free hand pinned to his back and his broken arm was basically useless. He kicked his legs in protest, but Chin kept smacking him. The older man didn't say anything as he slapped the back of the younger man's thighs and Steve let out small grunts.

Steve hissed as a particularly hard smack landed on his sit spot.

"Okay, Chin! Okay. I'll go home!" Steve yelled. Unfortunately for Steve, Chin continued to spank him.

"You may be the leader of Five-0, Steven, but that doesn't mean you act however you want. Immunity from the governor doesn't mean you get to behave recklessly and be cruel to your teammates"Chin lectured. He roughly yanked down Steve's cargo pants and Steve made a mental note to start wearing a belt.

"Chin, don't!" Steve whined, really hoping that Chin would at least leave his boxers up. The younger man wished he could be so lucky when air met his bare flesh.

Chin started smacking him again and Steve tried to fight back tears. Not only was he pain in his backside getting to him, having his butt bared like a child was completely humiliating.

"Chin, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Steve yelled and Chin was grateful he told Danny to take Kono to a late breakfast. He had hoped he didn't have to spank the younger man, but their past had taught him that Steve McGarrett sometimes had to learn the hard way. He wanted Steve to realize that he had done something wrong, but he didn't want to embarrass him in front of the rest of the team.

Steve was quietly sobbing and mumbling 'I'm sorries' before Chin finally stopped spanking him.

"Alright, alright. We're done" Chin soothed. He helped Steve up and gave him quick hug before settling him back into the desk chair. Steve winced when he sat but remained seated as he once again slumped over the desk.

"Steve," Chin said firmly as he crouched in front of the taller man, "Look at me"

Steve raised his tear stained face. He felt horrible. He had disappointed the man he looked up to and disrespected Kono, not to mention his head, arm, and backside were all throbbing.

"M'sorry" he managed to get out.

"I forgive you, kaikaina" Chin said softly, "But you need to talk to Kono, okay?" Steve nodded and drew in a shaky breath.

"When she and Danny get back, you can talk to her, and then I'm taking you home" Chin said as he stood and gave Steve's arm a firm squeeze.

As miserable as Steve McGarrett felt at that moment, he was grateful that he still had someone to keep him in line, someone who cared about him. He still had someone that loved him.


End file.
